The Story of Lyn
by Tinowenn
Summary: Lyn is an Irken defect who has fled Irk and come to Earth. After a year of surviving on the rock, another Irken comes to the human city Lyn is in. Will Lyn help the Irken achieve his evil goal for the Empire? Or will she side with the big headed paranormal investigator to save her new home? My first IZ story, please R&R :


Author's Note: This is my first officially published IZ story and I couldn't have done it without the guidance of ClawedGalaxyDragon. She writes awesome stories and you should check them out – after you're done reading this of course **I don't own anything except my character Lyn! All rights go to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon, etc.**

Ch.1: He's Got No Ears!

My name is Lyn, and I was born on the mighty planet Irk like any other smeet. I lived there, had friends there, had a career there, and loved the Tallests… until the accident. It turned my life upside down and smashed it into small innumerable pieces and scattered them across the universe. I am now a defect, having fled from Irk to come to this rock inhabited by a not-so-advanced species...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in the classroom, bored as heck, staring at the empty desk in front of me. Ms. Bitters was talking about something to do with the moon and how people actually landed on it, which was a "great feat" or whatever. _Pathetic humans. The mighty Irken race has technology so advanced and feats so huge it was like Mount Everest casting a shadow on a puny ant._ I scrunched my eyes closed. _You are no longer part of the Empire, _I remind myself_; there is no need to feel such loyalty to the family whose customs forced me to flee to this floating rock._

"Lyn?" An agitated voice called out my name.

I opened my green-contact eyes and looked at Ms. Bitters. "Yes ma'am?"

"Were you sleeping during my lesson?" The whole class was looking at me now.

Just as I opened my mouth to respond, the phone rang, breaking up the tension between us. Ms. Bitters floated over – yes, I said floated; there is definitely something up with that woman – and snatched up the phone. The class watched her intently; we didn't get a lot of phone call interruptions, so it must have been important.

"Yes, yes. Fine, send him up."

By the time Ms. Bitters hung up and put the phone down, the class was whispering excitedly to one another. Even my interest was piqued. I was the last new student in this skool, and having another one would be a relief- now I wouldn't be the new kid, even if that was a year ago. Kids like Torque wouldn't let me forget. The class waited and waited, seconds seeming like minutes, minutes seeming like hours, until finally the door slowly creaked open. The class was sitting on the edge of their seats, suspense rippling through the air. Finally the door opened fully to reveal a short green skinned boy wearing an odd pink suit with smooth black gloves and boots. His blue eyes scanned the classroom with a scary military precision as he marched to stand next to Ms. Bitters and swiveled to face the classroom as she introduced him.

"Class, I would like to introduce the newest hopeless appendage to the student body. His name is "Zim." Zim, if you have something to say, say it now- because after this moment, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SOUND FROM YOU!"

Zim smiled at the class cheerfully and introduced himself after recovering from Ms. Bitters' command. "Hello friends! I am a perfectly normal human worm-baby. You have nooothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine." His arms were extended to show just how "friendly" he was as he continued to smile at the class.

"Take your seat now Zim." The teacher turned to face the rest of the class as Zim walked down the aisle with his hands still up. "Today's lecture will be about outer space... and how it will EVENTUALLY IMPLODE IN ON ITSELF." She declared harshly, clenching her claw-like hands.

I watched as Zim came and sat in the empty desk in front of me. I studied him curiously. _The way he talked, carried himself, walked… even what he wore seemed familiar._ Just as I had finished that thought, Zim jumped up on his table and started waving his arms around to get Ms. Bitters' attention.

"Yes Zim?" She asked flatly, visibly annoyed.

"In the event of, let's say, a full scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me." He said the last part of his question in a very menacing fashion, shaking his hands imploringly.

_Now that was a really bizarre question. Why would this "kid" want to know something like that?_ I stared fixedly at the back of his head, as if doing so would give me answers.

Ms. Bitters raised an eyebrow, but continued her lecture without providing a response.

A voice other than the teacher's invaded my antennae, which were safely tucked away under. "Okay, am I the only one who sees the alien sitting in the classroom?" Dib was leaning over his desk and staring intently at Zim. The class looked around cluelessly as my eyes flitted between Dib and Zim for any reactions…

"There!" Dib pointed dramatically towards Zim. I looked at the accused "alien" and saw that he was sweating nervously as Dib pointed at him again. "Right there! That is no kid! He's an alien, AN ALIEN! One of the monsters I've been talking about! He's here to conquer Earth! –"

I looked at Zim who was now sweating freely as his left hand hovered about his right. I leaned over to get a better look, and saw a self-destruct button on his wrist. _But... the only place I've seen this kind of clothing and technology was on-  
_  
"Oh no, not this again. You're crazy." A girl stated somewhere in the room as the rest of the students muttered and nodded in agreement. I looked over at Dib as he defended himself. "What about his horrible green head?!" He demanded fervently, clutching his own enormous head as an example.

Zim rose and countered immediately. "Insolent fool boy! It's a skin condition." He stated confidently as he sat back down in a proper sitting position with his hands folded calmly.

Dib turned to the kid next to him and shouted in her shocked face, "and he's got no ears! Is that part of your skin condition, Zim? No ears?"

My head snaps forward to Zim. The self-destruct device on his wrist was gone, and his expression was modest and innocent as he meekly responded "Yes." That girl's statement must have given him some confidence.

The other kids were staring menacingly at Dib and one of them spoke up. "Man Dib, you think just cuz someone looks different you can call them an alien?"

A nerd in the front of the class jumped in. "I guess old kid's an alien too, huh?"

Everyone turned back to look at old kid who smiled and said "How's it going?" as he cheerfully waved. _Now that's just weird_. My attention quickly returned to Dib again as he moved up next to the chalkboard and scribbled something that his big head was blocking. He moved aside and looks at the class with a pointer in his hand. "This is us," he points at a crudely drawn human, "now over here, over here is Zim!" the pointer was now pointing to a drawing similar to_… an Irken._ "See the difference? Anyone, anyone, questions?"

Another student started talking, but I wasn't listening. _No, it can't be another Irken. The Tallests don't even know that this planet exists. But…  
_  
I look at Zim carefully. The clothes he's wearing are definitely part of the Irken military. Human boys aren't too fond of the color pink. And there it is! How could I miss it? His undisguised PAK was nestled between his back and the chair. I can't believe after all the times I told myself that I wouldn't see another Irken for the rest of my life, one ends up sitting right in front of me_. I guess I didn't realize it immediately because I'd been trying to forget everything about my old life, including the Irken people.  
_  
I pull out of my thoughts in time to catch Zim saying, "Yeah, he's always saying stuff like that. I remember that one time-"

"Hey!" Dib yells indignantly and approaches his desk, pointing at him disbelievingly. "You just got here!" He turns to face the rest of the class. "Don't let him trick you, I know what I'm talking about. And there it is! Sitting- right- there!"

I observe the class and Zim. Everyone was muttering in agreement with Dib and the pressure was hitting Zim almost visibly.

Dib continues his rant victoriously, rubbing his hands together in success. "You see, actual proof that all the things that I've been saying are actually right! Finally, a way to prove that I'm... that I'm…-"

My acute sense of hearing heard Zim's voice cut in "-crazy." The corners of my mouth lifted as I found myself speaking to help the Irken. "Ok, now that makes sense." A pure wave of determination mixed with something I couldn't quite put my finger on passed between the human and the Irken male as they shot each other death glares. Out on the sidelines I could hear Ms. Bitters conclude her imploding doom lecture. "Doom, doom, doom… go home now!"

The bell rang, setting the children free from the horrid skool as they used any means possible to get out. I stayed in my seat, watching Zim hurry out of the class with Dib close in pursuit. _Silly boys. Alien or not, sometimes they were so predictable. At least skool would definitely be a little more interesting now.  
_  
I got up after them, my black jeans stretching, and made my way to the bus, miraculously avoiding all the chaos going on around me. I hopped up the huge steps of the metal Twinkie with little difficulty after performing the same task for over a year, and nestled on the ripped leather near the bus driver and took out the worksheet our class had to complete for homework and a black pen.

_This smeet work is so simple my brain might start deteriorating,_ I thought. _At least on Irk I could go to my job and get challenged by any technological problem people brought up to me. Such a shame I couldn't challenge myself nearly as much on this mud ball._ I mentally shook my head_. I had finally stopped thinking about Irk, and now an Irken soldier or whatever comes here and it's all I can think about! All those hours spent meditating, gone to waste.  
_  
I looked out the window as a small thought crept up to the front of my brain as the bus's engines started up. _Maybe they sent someone to look for me?_ My eyes widened at the thought, and I quickly closed them tight as if somehow trying to shut the thought out. _That's ridiculous. No one would look for me, not after that day…  
_  
The bus pulled out into the street and started its journey around town. I quickly scribbled in all the answers with no difficulty as I stuffed the paper and pen inside the blue backpack enclosed around my PAK. I looked out the window to solve another problem. _Where was I going to sleep tonight?  
_  
Since I'm too young to work for money on Earth, I have to get by on picking pockets- yes, I know that's not the right, but somehow I seem to be very good at it- to buy my snacks and nutrients. The cafeteria food is foul, but I have gained some resistance to it, so it provides me my lunch.

As to where I live? The local park most of the time, but since the alien enthusiasts started camping out there yesterday I figured that it wouldn't be the smartest thing to continue sleeping there.

I definitely didn't want to sleep in the city... maybe somewhere in the suburbs? Or maybe I could come back to school at night and sleep in the playground? _Uggghhh, stupid alien fanatics!  
_  
I scooted to the edge of my seat next to the aisle as the bus slowed to a grating halt and its doors opened almost reluctantly. I jumped out of the bus and started making my way toward the crosswalk when a commotion behind me caused me to halt and turn around.

_Oh my Tallest._

Dib and Zim were on top of the bus, Dib holding– handcuffs? Zim was staring into his eyes to see if he would make any sudden movements as he backed away slowly to the end of the bus.

_Wow, they got this going pretty fast_, I thought as I watched the small rooftop fight. How did they even get up there? My eyes widened as Zim slipped off the end of the bus, but my racing heart settled slightly when I saw that he had a firm grip on the back of the vehicle as Dib approached holding out the cuffs with a smug smile spreading across his face.

The bus pulled out as the light changed to green and my head swiveled to follow it around the street corner. The last I saw of them was Dib crouching on the roof and Zim hanging on for dear life as his legs swung wildly around behind him.

Dusting my lime green T-shirt, I almost walked in the direction the bus was going, but I stopped myself. I would find out tomorrow what happened to those two. The important thing now was that I needed to go home hunting.

A/N: Please review! Much appreciated!


End file.
